


Confession

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Peace, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Imagine Komaeda confessing that he wanted to start a family with you.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this deserved it's own work. uwu

Something was… different about Komaeda.

 

You hadn't noticed it at first, but… he was being more and more affectionate as the days go by.

 

Not that receiving love from the boy was bad, in fact, it was the very opposite! When he wasn't away at work or on business trips, he was worshipping you, in your arms, or taking care of you. 

 

Now that the world had managed to  _ somewhat  _ go back to the way it was before, you both had become more comfortable in your home. 

 

In the “situation” you found yourself in, he had lead you away from cleaning the kitchen to calmly sit in the living room. Once you both sat on the couch, he had taken both of your hands into his own warm ones. He raised them to his lips, kissing the back of them so sweetly, it brought a small smile and a tiny blush to your cheeks. When he opened his grayish eyes to gaze upon your own, he smiled, leaning closer while trailing his hands up to your waist. 

 

You knew what was coming, and you didn't dare deny him of the affection he craved. 

 

Tangling your fingers in his soft, wavy hair that he never tamed, you met him halfway, your lips meeting to share a gentle kiss. In a kiss like this, none of you didn't expect anything out of each other like a kiss in the heat of the moment. These kisses were for reassurance, security, comfort. You didn't have to deepen it, nor did he have to lay you on your back, you could go slow and steady.

 

So, when he pulled back, his breath slightly uneven and cheeks flushed, you smiled. “Is there any particular reason why I'm being spoiled by my lover these past few weeks?” You asked, trailing your fingers down to his shoulders and squeezing them softly. 

 

Purring, he leaned forward once more, but he didn't kiss you like last time. He laid his head on your shoulder, effectively laying the both of you down. Pressed against your side, Nagito entwined your fingers, bringing your hand to his lips again to kiss upon it. “There's no reason.” He whispered against your hand, his warm breath fanning out, making chills spread across your body. He was being so gentle. “I just want to bring you affection at every minute of the day, is that a bad thing?” You immediately jumped to defend his response.

 

“Of course not. I'm happy to receive your attention, as long as you let me give you the same amount, if not more.” You hummed, closing your eyes. At your response, you felt him press even closer to you, his hair tickling your face, bringing up a few giggles and chuckles.

 

Then, you both fell silent, the sun was shining bright outside, and the birds were chirping, singing to each other. It was calm, peaceful, and you never thought you'd get to this moment of peace after many years of fighting for your life. The thought made you turn onto your side, wrapping your arms around him and kissing his messy mop of hair. He made no amount of protest whatsoever, you felt a smile being pressed into your neck and a few kisses that accompanied it. 

 

“I love you, Nagito.” You mummered into his hair, enjoying the way his body immediately relaxed at your words.

 

“I love you too.” Komaeda whispered, voice soft, light, it brought butterflies to your stomach at how much he has recovered from everything.

 

It was true that Komaeda made a fast recovery waking up from the Neo World Program, but there were times where he had a relapse, a nightmare, a trigger. Nights where you woke up at 3 AM to hear him dry heaving, trying to get something out from his stomach that wasn't there, trying to get something off his neck that was heavily constricting, but wasn't there. Times where he went into rants about Hope and Despair, how much he despised Junko, envied Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun, and his questions as to why he got caught up in all of this. They were rhetorical though, he didn't expect you answer sometimes, but when he'd be at the point of laughing insanely or breaking down, is when you'd have to gather him in your arms, sit down with him wherever was comfortable, and let him calm down.

 

Of course now, you both hadn't had a relapse in weeks, it was peaceful, calming, and the constant reassurance that you had each other was endearing.

 

You couldn't be more happier.

 

Seeming to get lost in your thoughts, you let out a small hum when Nagito shook you with his hand. He rolled you onto your back, sitting on your pelvis and looking down at you with a heavily conflicting look.

 

He has something he wants to tell you.

 

With a small utter of your name, he spoke. “I've been thinking for a while, about, our life at this moment and… what we can do in the future. Times are peaceful, better than before, and with me cured of all my illnesses, I can finally confess…” He took your hand into his and sat you up, smiling brightly. “...I want to start a family with you, if you'll allow me.”

 

At his confession, you suddenly forgot how to breathe, not expecting this type of phrase. “K-Komaeda-kun…” You whispered, squeezing his hand tight. 

 

He blushed, looking down for a moment, before holding your hand in both of his. “I've given it a lot of thought, I've researched the risks, I've read how to properly care for you, and with my luck, I'm sure that this will turn out okay. No matter if you're breeding with someone like me- I mean-” You've scolded him on belittling himself, and you were glad he wasn't doing it as frequently as other times. At least he caught himself today. His attempts at correcting himself brought a smile to your face. “I want to have a child with you, I want to watch you grow, heavy with our child, help you while you're in labor, raise our child through school, watch them grow into an adult.” He took a deep breath, he was talking so much. “It's perfectly fine if you don't want to now, or ever, but, I… know I've finally found someone I want to spend my life with. To hold forever, kiss forever, sleep with forever.” He was sweating, lips pursed together. Surely, he was panicking at your lack of response. So, to quell his worries, you took your legs out from under him, sitting on your knees so you're eye level with him.

 

You had a very determined look on your face, and he obviously wasn't expecting it, by the way he swallowed heavily and his cheeks flushed with blood.

 

“Nagito, of course I want to have children with you. No matter what your luck does, no matter what the risks are. I'm fully prepared and ready to have a child with you.” At your confession, his eyes went wide… and soon he was sobbing, happily. 

 

He placed his hands on your shoulders, leaning forward to press kisses all over your face in a hurried pace. You laughed, placing your hands on his cheeks to stop him so you could kiss him properly. Over and over, he was saying ‘thank you’ against your lips, in between kisses, and when you both pulled back, he got up from the couch. He wiped his eyes before helping you get up as well, leading you to the bedroom.

 

You weren't nervous, but, that didn't stop the warm flutters of your stomach butterflies. As he opened the door, let you go inside first, you made yourself comfortable on the bed. He locked the door, and instantly, your want started to make itself noticeable.

 

Your lower regions had started to get hot already, your hole clenching on nothing, yet aching to be filled.

 

When he turned, he had a big smile on his face, it was so contagious, you couldn't help smiling back. 

 

“You won't have to do anything today, I want to take care of you.” He spoke as he crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of you. “My love, all you have to do is feel pleasure, and be assured that I won't hurt you in any way.” He bent down, kissing your forehead and placing his hands on your thighs, giving them a soft squeeze. 

 

You hummed your confirmation, smiling. “I’m ready, Nagito.” You whispered, and without a second to lose, he was kissing you, deeply. 

 

There was always a kiss before the both of you got heated. You both needed the reassurance, that everything will be fine before and after your coupling. 

 

He started to shed your clothes once you pulled back for air, his warmth only leaving you for a second, before he was back on you. Once his lips made contact with your neck, you melted in his arms. Your stomach fluttered, your fingers were already shaking, itching to hug him so close. He knew the spots to get you going, the right way to kiss at those spots without you expecting it. 

 

There would be no marks today, he's going to treat you like glass. 

 

With that, he laid you onto your back, taking your pants off and crawling on top of you. Already at your collarbone, you could feel him breathing against some of the wet patches of where his lips were before. You shivered, his warm hands were gentle as they kneaded your breasts, making you take in a deep breath.

 

His attention was surprisingly overwhelming, as you were always the one to give him the affection during foreplay. To be on the receiving end was both a blessing and a curse. 

 

Taking your nipple into his hot mouth, he gave tiny sucks, perhaps to hint at the idea of breastfeeding. It made your breath hitch, hands running through your hair so it didn't obstruct your view of him.

 

“I can see it, your breasts, full and heavy with milk for them. I'll tend to them, so you won't have to be burdened with their weight.” He finished his sentence with a kiss to your chest, right above your beating heart. 

 

“Komaeda…” You whined, heart swelling with your never ending love for him, he's so attentive, so warm, loving, caring. It makes you want to cry and hold him close, but he's determined with getting you ready. Ready to accept his seed to grow his child.

 

His kisses trailed down your stomach, hands spreading your thighs so he could kneel down with enough space to move. Seeing him down there, looking at you through your underwear, brought a heavy blush to your cheeks. 

 

You could already tell how wet you were by the time he took the rest of your clothing off. And with his large intake of breath, you knew he could see the proof of how much this was affecting you. With his fingers, he spread you wide, and you felt more than heard his groan of pleasure.

 

“Already so wet… you look so good.” He whispered, diving right in to suck at your clit. With you, it only took enough pressure to start to feel that knot at the pit of your abdomen, tightening and tightening with unreleased tension. 

 

Gathering your legs, he crossed them on his shoulders, delivering a great service to your clit and effectively reducing you to moans, whimpers, and whispers of his name.

 

The moment you started to take quicker breaths and arch your back, he pulled away, his face entirely flushed and his eyes glossed over with lust.

 

“I’m s-sorry…” He stood, ridding himself of his own clothing. “I can't wait anymore…” You nodded, taking a moment to calm your breathing. Though, once he tossed his boxers somewhere and crawled onto the bed, your breath caught in your throat. He was swollen, painfully hard, leaking pre-come onto the sheets.

 

You looked up at him with a small smile. “It's okay, Komaeda-kun… please, give me something new to hope for.” He froze, hands gripping your thighs tightly. 

 

“A-Ah…” Nagito couldn't help the small gasp that left his throat, you were so hot.

 

You moved up on the bed, giving him room to line himself up with you and take you. As he did so, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to give him a very soft kiss. “It’s okay…” You whispered against his lips, looking up into his lidded eyes, shining with his want for you. 

 

Lining himself up with you, his tip caught onto your entrance, and you let out a small gasp as he started to fill you. He trembled against you, as he always did when first joining with you. His breathing already grew quick, and he was trying so hard not to hilt himself inside of you. No… he wanted to take this slow, stretch you out slowly and be gentle with this. 

 

“I love you.” He gripped your thighs, pulling out ever so slightly only to move deeper within you. Tightening your grip on his shoulders, you moaned against his lips, tilting your head back to try to get a grip on yourself. But, with him, you always got lost in your pleasure, your mind, wants, needs, and it all pointed to Nagito.

 

As he started to thrust, you could already feel he was straining with the effort to keep going, despite only just starting. He's always had low stamina, but he's so determined today. 

 

You moved your hips with him, pressing kisses all over his face and encouraging him to keep going, to finish, to fill you up and make you pregnant. 

 

You mewled when he angled his thrusts to hit your most sensitive spot, arching your back sharply and moaning his name aloud, not caring who heard as long as Nagito knew what he was doing to you.

 

It didn't take long for you to start feeling the knot in your belly again. Your breaths quickened, your legs couldn't figure out what to do with themselves and you tightened and tightened around Nagito until you came.

 

Letting out a loud, broken moan at your constricting walls, he sheathed himself within you and blew his load. He continued to thrust, prolonging both of your orgasms. 

 

It took a bit for the both of you to calm down from your highs, you a bit longer, since Nagito had pressed his lips to yours and you made no hesitation to respond as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You shared small kisses, too tired now to give anything more than a few seconds of straining your head.

 

“You did so amazing, I love you so much.” You whispered, kissing his cheek and forehead. Laughing softly, Nagito hummed.

 

“You too, darling, I can't wait to see if this works.” You both shared one more kiss before he pulled out of you, making you mewl again as your sensitive walls were stimulated. 

 

He walked away to clean the both of you up, and when he came back with a wet rag, a small snack, and two bottles of water, you knew you're going to be happy with him for the rest of your life.


End file.
